


'All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close'

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Yes kissES!, but i should probably let you read the story now, ep 7 gave me life and happiness, i want to say so much, if you've even read this far, they are the most PRECIOUS boys and need to be wrapped in cinnamon and lovely things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: The fic about the first kiss(es) that no one asked for, with a bit of cuteness and romance from our favourite gay Victorian courtiers!





	'All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close'

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what the summary says. Title from Birdy's song Keeping your head up, the best song for any Victoria ship!

The anticipation nearly killed Alfred. They were both staring at each other, the evening sunlight making the other look ethereal. Edward wanted so badly to kiss Alfred. The sunlight gave his hair and eyelashes a golden glow, and he looked sublime. Alfred thought much the same, Drummonds hair glistened beautifully in the light and his hazel eyes looked much greener and much more enchanting. 

It was Drummond that moved first, breaking the spell of paralysis. Gently, their lips pressed. Alfred wasn't even sure it had happened, Drummond moved back so quickly. What he did know was that he wanted another one. Alfred leaned forward, locking his lips with Drummonds. Edward responded eagerly, also wanting another one. It lasted longer, and both men giggled once they parted. 

They connected again, happy they could finally express their love. More giggles followed as they barely parted. Their smiles were serene, and joyful. Alfred touched their noses, smile getting wider. Gently, he rubbed them together, and Edward moved with him. They still stood in each other's arms, basking in each other's company. 

Their smiles stayed, blissful and true, and they leant back slightly to look the other in the eye. They exploded into a giggling fit (for they were slightly drunk) and went back to the close embrace. No words were said or needed. The peace of being held was enough, basking in the comfort it bought. Pressed together, they felt safe, protected by their own little bubble. 

"Alfred..." Drummond whispered into the peace of the evening. "Ssh, Edward." Alfred smirked, touching Drummonds' kiss swollen lips. "Just, stay here." Edward smiled, and hugged Alfred closer. They ended up lying on the grassy bank, Alfred's head pillowed on Edward's chest, arms and legs entangled. "I feel safe." Alfred murmured, pressing a kiss to Drummonds jaw. "So do I." Drummond murmured in return, tilting his head down for another kiss. They lay on the grassy bank in the setting sun, just two people in love, basking in a stolen moment by a lake in Scotland. 

Not uncommon.


End file.
